Conventionally, there has been known a non-contact power supply facility which includes a transmission resonator to transmit power, without contact, to a receiving resonator by resonating with a receiving resonator of the receiving apparatus via an electromagnetic field, a power supply apparatus, in connection with the transmission resonator, to generate predetermined high-frequency voltage, and a control apparatus to control the power supply from the transmission resonator to the receiving resonator by controlling the power supply apparatus. In this non-contact power supply facility, the control apparatus performs the power supply control based on the frequency characteristics of impedance that varies depending on the distance between the transmission resonator and the receiving resonator (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-252446).